


Blood Red Sandman

by Nijura



Series: A Vampires game [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Captivity, Collars, Dark, Elders, F/M, Loki is the Grandmaster's pet, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Smut, Vampires, Vampires are useing Skype, evil Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: The sequel to In this unholy night I will make you my ownThe Grandmaster licked his lips sitting up and pulling the boy up to his chest. He put an arm around his chest pressing Loki’s arms to his side and kissing the crook of his neck drawing a whimper out of the boy.“I will prepare a party after all our two year anniversary is in two days, yay, right?”“I hate you,” Loki mumbled and it sounded like he couldn’t yet control his tongue properly. The Grandmaster clicked his tongue, “ah dear so rude.”





	Blood Red Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> The (hopefully) long awaited second Chapter of this fic  
> Enjoy

A phone rang in the dark and while one of the occupants of the large bed just groaned and pulled the cover over his head, the other sighed and slid to the side of the bed to grab it from the nightstand.  
“Gods it is two in the afternoon why are you calling me?” the vampire asked his displeasure evident in his voice. He moved over to his naked human trailing the different bite marks and scratches on the pale, beautiful skin.  
The boy tensed and made a sound that showed his displeasure. The vampire smirked, “oh and this was really your reason to wake me? Oh Carlo just because we are family, well basically, family you think I won’t kill you? Well true I won’t but Topaz will so, bye.”  
The Grandmaster smiled and looked down on his little human who tried to pretend he was asleep again. The boy always forgot that he could hear his heartbeat, hear the way it sped up when he was aware that the vampire was present.  
He ran the tips of his fingers down Loki’s side and as the boy shivered he put his hand on his hip. The marks his fingers had left were still evident and oh so beautiful.  
“Sorry for waking you love but since we are both awake wouldn’t you like to make most of it?”  
Loki’s breath hitched and he started to pull himself away from the vampire but his system was still polluted with the remains of the Grandmaster’s drug and probably some of the alcohol he drank last night.  
With a chuckle he snaked one finger through one of the rings attached to the collar that marked him as the Grandmaster’s property. The collar was golden, the Grandmaster’s favourite colour, and had rings on the front, back and both sides so there could be all sorts of things be attached to them.  
Even though he only had one finger to hold his human back it was enough to make Loki struggle and whine as he realized that he was not getting away.  
“Oh darling I ah I really find it offensive that you still fight me,” the Grandmaster said in a lazy voice, “after all we’ve been through and ah all I did for you.”  
Loki still fighting the drug moved quite uncoordinated and made a sound of protest. The Grandmaster licked his lips sitting up and pulling the boy up to his chest. He put an arm around his chest pressing Loki’s arms to his side and kissing the crook of his neck drawing a whimper out of the boy.  
“I will prepare a party after all our two year anniversary is in two days, yay, right?”  
“I hate you,” Loki mumbled and it sounded like he couldn’t yet control his tongue properly. The Grandmaster clicked his tongue, “ah dear so rude.”  
With that he bit down and the sweet taste of the familiar blood flooded his mouth. For a vampire every person tasted different, they were able to tell what the human normally ate, drank or took, all from their blood.  
Some stronger vampires, like the Grandmaster, were even able to tell if a human had some kind of medical condition. That was how Topaz became a vampire.  
The Grandmaster met the girl a long time ago, he had already forgotten how long ago since he was older than nearly all countries that ever existed. The girl had caught his interest back then since she actually fought him and nearly won, as a thank you he didn’t kill her but kept her as a companion.  
Years later he noticed that she was sick and healed her by turning her into a vampire and she stayed his ally and friend ever since.  
The Grandmaster didn’t drink much of Loki’s blood but only a few drops were enough to satisfy him. The bite itself had much more use than everything else. He used it to send some of his drug into the boy so he relaxed into him and hummed in contempt.  
The vampire kissed the mark stopping the bleeding while his hands roamed over the boy’s body exploring every inch until he found the already hard cock between his legs.  
“I love how eager you get little one,” he whispered into Loki’s ear but the boy didn’t reply he was probably unable to since he was too deep into the fog.  
The Grandmaster lifted him up and guided his own hard cock into the familiar warmth of his lover. Loki was still slick from their coupling only hours ago and even if he weren’t it would be easy for the Grandmaster to just click his finger and change that.  
Both moaned as the Grandmaster pushed inside and it was enough for the now oversensitive human to come and soil the sheets even more. The vampire chuckled and moved the now limp body to his own pleasure but halfway there he noticed that Loki had fallen asleep.  
He wouldn’t have that.  
The powerful vampire put the human down so Loki was lying on his stomach and placed a hand on the back of his head clearing his fogged mind and waking the boy. With a yelp Loki woke up.  
“Here we go now this is fun,” the Grandmaster said thrusting slowly into the struggling boy. Loki hissed and tried to get up but it was easy enough for the being to hold him down, “let go!”  
The vampire grinned and as always Loki tensed at the sight of those sharp teeth. It was instinct and none that he was able to fight but one that the Grandmaster loved. Basically the bloodsuckers were predators and it sent a thrill through them seeing the frightened prey because that’s what Loki was in the end, prey.  
The boy cried out as the vampire growled hungrily and thrusted harder into him his grip on his hips tight and bruising. The vampire moaned and Loki, now that his mind was clear and his instincts woken, tried to get away desperately.  
Finally when Loki thought he couldn’t stand it anymore the old creature climaxed and let go of the boy.  
Since vampires were technically dead they did not produce any body fluids besides blood and their drug, they could if they invested time, energy and magic into it but it only made sense if they were trying to keep up the pretence of being human.  
The Grandmaster had no such desire so he didn’t care to produce any semen to litter Loki’s body with. So once he climaxed Loki slipped away from him and off the bed running into the bathroom.  
The vampire let him knowing that the boy wouldn’t get far if he decided to run again. The Grandmaster grinned and let himself fall back into the pillows, with something like this happening he didn’t mind being awake during the day at all. 

Loki shivered heavily as he locked the door behind him trying to forget about the vampire behind it. He stumbled to the sink and splashed cold water into his face trying to calm down but his body ached and he knew he would have some new bruises before sunset.  
Loki managed to find his composure again and after cleaning himself he went back into the bedroom.  
After the first half year with the Grandmaster, the vampire had been so “kind” to put a spell on him so he could see in the dark so Loki wouldn’t bump into everything while walking.  
The vampire was lying on the now clean sheets, a thin blanket covering his nudity and a pleased grin on his face. Gladly he was not showing his teeth.  
“You hurt me.”  
The statement wiped the grin of the Grandmasters face and he sat up with an apologetic expression, “I am sorry, it was not my intention. Come here and I will fix you.”  
Loki didn’t move an inch, he had no desire to be close to the vampire or be touched by him. With a sigh the Grandmaster grasped something in the air and a golden chain appeared in his hand that was fixed to the front ring of Loki’s collar.  
At first he just gave it a light tug but since Loki kept refusing coming closer he pulled and the boy stumbled and finally walked towards him. The vampire smiled, “still so feisty but well let me fix you now.”  
Loki looked away as the Grandmaster placed a hand on Loki’s chest and a strange yet familiar warmth went through his body. The bruises, scratches and bite marks healed and the pain left Loki’s body, the humiliation on the other hand, remained.  
“So all fixed up, what do we say?”  
“I am hungry.”  
The vampire glared at him and grabbed his chin in a surprisingly tight grip Loki knew that the creature could crush him if he wanted to. The Grandmaster was enjoying it when Loki was fighting him and he loved his sarcasm but once in a while the boy needed a reminder of who was actually the collared one.  
“What do we say?”  
“Argh I am sorry, I mean thank you for fixing me, ow please let go.”  
The Grandmaster let go of his chin but not the chain and Loki knew he was going to pay for his insolence in a probably not too subtle way.  
“Please Grandmaster I need to eat, like real food not some of your…please I want something solid for once.”  
The vampire smiled at him and bit his own wrist bringing the bleeding part of him to Loki’s lips but he turned his head away.  
“Please none of that, please Grandmaster.”  
The vampire smiled and pressed his bleeding wrist against those beautiful lips. 

Thor studied the place trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that was creeping up his spine. He and Volstagg were sitting in a filthy bar waiting for their contact and Thor was convinced that he was already stuck to the sticky surface of his chair.  
“You sure she will come?”  
Volstagg took a sip from his bottle of beer and shrugged, “no, she is not known for being especially reliable but the chances are high that she would come for the beer I promised her.”  
Thor didn’t know what his friend was talking about but he didn’t particularly care. Ever since their friends had been killed and Loki been taken he and his friend tried to find the Grandmaster but the vampire was old, resourceful and smart so it took them almost two years to find some kind of trace that actually led somewhere.  
The trace called herself Scrapper142 and there were unsettling rumours about her. Some said she was the reason people disappeared and some said she was just some drunken bitch. Either way she was their only lead to the vampire.  
Volstagg emptied his bottle and nodded into the direction of the entrance, “that is her.” Thor turned around to see a tanned woman with long dirty looking black hair.  
She was muscular and quite good looking and Thor wondered how she would look if she took a shower. Volstagg rose and picked up his empty bottle to walk up to the bar talking to the woman.  
Thor remained in his seat and waited for his friend to return. A minute later he did.  
Volstagg was carrying three bottles and pushed two of them towards the former empty seat that was now taken by the Scrapper.  
“This is Thor we are searching for his brother.”  
The Scrapper looked at him and took a sip off her bottle nodding as a greeting. Thor studied her appearance, her eyes were dark and had the look of someone had already been to hell and back.  
“Your brother huh? Is he a fighter or food?”  
Thor frowned at the question, “what do you mean?” The woman sighed and emptied the first bottle earning a surprised look by both males.  
“Is he a fighter or did the vampire had any other interest in him?”  
Thor licked his lips, “the vampire seemed to desire my brother and didn’t seem like he intended to hurt him.” The Scrapper nodded and opened the second bottle, “very well so he is either a puppet or a pet, both not very desirable.”  
Thor exchanged a look with his friend but the woman noticed, “you two are new to this whole vampire business aren’t ya?”  
They shrugged, “we came in contact with them only about two years ago.” The woman nodded and took a sip of beer, “well let me tell you dealing with vampires don’t get you rich or old so you have to be careful.”  
Thor chuckled, “I don’t intend to get rich I only want my brother back and cut out the heart of that blasted vampire who took him.”  
The Scrapper laughed, “you are quite ambitious. Let me tell you, once a vampire has taken a pet he will not let it go, he will keep it or destroy it that is the nature of a vampire, they are natural predators.”  
Thor growled and looked at Volstagg who took a sip, “we will try anyway, my brother is a survivor.” The woman laughed and emptied her second bottle without much effort.  
“Alright I will get you to a place where you can meet some vampires, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Loki sat next to the chair the Grandmaster was seated and fought the drug that was once again in his system. It clouded his mind and made his cock stand between his legs.  
The Grandmaster was holding his chain while one hand rested on top of the raven locks lazily tickling his scalp. The other vampires present all had a human pet too and everyone was stark naked, like Loki.  
A vampire, not as strong or as old as the Grandmaster but with a lot of influence, was feeding his human pet his blood while the others discussed something that Loki was too dazed to understand. He was unable to focus on their words as he watched the feeding.  
Feeding a living human with blood had several effects, for one it was just that, feeding to support them with all the nutrients they needed. Another effect was that it strengthened the human, made them resilient to any sicknesses and they healed quicker and more effective.  
The best effect was that it slowed the aging process and was one reason why Loki still looked like a sixteen year old boy. Physically he hadn’t changed a bit since the day he was taken and theoretically he wouldn’t change for another ten to twenty years if the Grandmaster kept feeding him.  
The whole thing only had one major side-effect, it was addictive as hell. The human would get addicted to the taste of the vampire blood and crave for more until they couldn’t live without it anymore.  
Loki still craved human food which surprised the Grandmaster hadn’t he given the boy any for over a year but nothing about Loki was usual.  
The old vampire could tell that he was fighting the drug right now and that he was succeeding as he felt his relaxing muscles slightly tense up and his heartbeat quicken.  
He would have to give him more since he could not risk Loki disrespect him in front of his court. The last time someone did this he had to kill the offender and half of the court so no one dared to question him any further.  
It would be a pity if he had to kill his current court since he had no intention of killing Loki; he was to be his, forever.  
Loki’s mind cleared more and more and now he was even able to follow the conversation a little. One of the vampires, the others seemed to call him Red Skull, was petting his female human while staring at Loki with interest.  
“Pray tell Grandmaster, would you allow your human to breed with mine?”  
The Grandmaster looked down at Loki and over the red haired woman kneeling between the vampires legs. She was resting her head on his tight and was so far gone she didn’t even notice that she was drooling over the leg of her master.  
“An interesting question, why would you want your human to get pregnant?”  
The vampire smiled, “I am building a business trading humans to vampires, nowadays it is rather troublesome to kidnap them and humans don’t produce so many children as in the days when I was young.  
Back in the days they had up to six or ten children and didn’t bother too much when one died or disappeared but now they are almost rare and too well protected. I want to breed and train them so they can be sold for a high price.”  
The Grandmaster and a few other vampires nodded, “that is an excellent idea Red I would like to purchase one and if you sell them at fifteen or twenty years no one has to wait too long.”  
The vampires agreed and made other suggestions but Loki was only able to follow one person at a time everything else confused him greatly.  
One thing he already learned was that vampires didn’t deal in years, no they only talked in decades and so the time for a human to grow meant almost nothing to them.  
“Well she is rather good looking but are you sure their looks mix?”  
Red Skull nodded and grabbed her by the hair to lift her up and turn her face towards the Grandmaster, “I want to breed those eyes, hers are a nice shade of green but those of your boy are even better.”  
The older vampire nodded and looked down at Loki, “I think we could let them try at least.” Loki turned his head to look at his owner his eyes widened slightly.  
“Great,” Red Skull said and stood shoving his human in front of the Grandmaster still holding onto the chain that was connected to her red collar.  
The girl didn’t notice the change and only stared blankly on the ground meanwhile Loki tried to speak up but his tongue was still too heavy to obey. The Grandmaster noticed his struggle though.  
The vampire grabbed his human’s hand and almost gently bit down on his wrist. Loki tensed before he relaxed as the drug flooded his system and his head fell back as he moaned quietly.  
Pleased the Grandmaster let go and patted his head before he shoved him towards the woman who was still not moving. Loki moved purely on instinct aided by the little magic the Grandmaster send his way as he crawled towards the other human and flipped her on her back.  
The blond woman didn’t fight him; she just giggled and spread her legs presenting her wet folds to the boy. Loki put his hands on her tights and began to lick her making the girl moan and shiver.  
A few vampires watched them with interest but one of them addressed the Grandmaster directly, “my lord it had been almost twenty years since the last contest how about having another this year?”  
The Grandmaster looked at the vampire, “what was your name again?” The vampire frowned, “I am Kaecilius my lord I operate mostly from London.”  
The Grandmaster tilted his head, “how old are you?” The vampire looked a little embarrassed, “268 years my lord I am rather young I know but I fought for this position and won.”  
The Grandmaster nodded slowly, studying the vampire. He had a female human by his side, which oddly enough, had no hair. Why would you want a human without hair it would be like those creepy furless cats, the Grandmaster thought but he smiled pleasantly.  
“Yes you are rather young and I am not used to be addressed by children but you have an interesting point.”  
The young vampire relaxed a little and ran a hand over the bald head of his human, “the vampires in London get restless my lord I think some entertainment would be appreciated.”  
The Grandmaster nodded and looked to Loki who was cuddling with the blond woman on the floor now. Apparently they had finished their coupling and he hadn’t noticed. Suddenly he felt jealous and tugged at the chain making Loki look at him with tired eyes.  
“I will call my brothers and you can spread the word that the elders are meeting again and it will be grand.”  
The Grandmaster pulled at the chain but Loki still had his arms wrapped around the female and didn’t seem like he intended to let go. It would have been cute if the Grandmaster wasn’t so possessive.  
Red Skull seemed to notice that the old vampire was getting annoyed so he quickly stood and grabbed his humans arm to pull her away from Loki. The boy made a sound of protest but was in no condition to fight so the Grandmaster was able to pull him back to his side.  
The other vampires seemed delighted about the announcement and ignored the little struggle the Grandmaster just had. The old vampire wondered just how much of the drug Loki had already fought off so just to be safe he bit the boy again injecting him with enough of it to make him pass out.  
The human would remember nothing from his little adventure when he woke up. Everything was as it should be and it would stay that way for a long, long time. 

Thor and Volstagg followed the woman into the better part of town. The Scrapper had told them that the vampires that actually mattered to the society were all rich and powerful, so just like it was with the humans.  
Thor looked at his friend, “are you sure we can trust her?” Volstagg gave him a dry look, “she regularly deals with vampires, what do you think?”  
The blonde chuckled and waited as the woman talked to the guard that was stationed at the front gate. He shot the two men a suspicious glare but nodded towards the Scrapper and let them into the mansion.  
They followed the Scrapper and looked around; everything looked nice and too perfect. Thor looked at the house, the blinds were down and it didn’t look like anyone was at home.  
“Are they even awake? It is not even six pm.”  
The Scrapper smiled at him, “not all vampires sleep during the day, some don’t sleep at all.” Thor frowned, “I thought they needed sleep.”  
The woman shrugged, “it is the same as it is with humans, some need more sleep than others, it also depends on how much energy they use or how much blood they drink. All vampires are different so it is hard to tell what they need or want.”  
Thor nodded and they walked into the dark mansion and looked around. The Scrapper leaned towards Thor and whispered, “oh yeah and try not to be scared, they smell fear.”  
Thor made a face.  
“Do they have any weaknesses at all?”  
The Scrapper chuckled, “besides sunlight? Well most of them are pretty stuck up if that counts and they can rarely resist a wager, they just like to…toy with their prey.”  
Thor scoffed, “I am not prey.”  
“Well good to know,” an amused but still cold voice said.  
All three of them looked towards a large doorway where an astonishing blond woman stood. She had hip long hair and piercing green eyes and a short green dress barely covered her private parts.  
Thor almost blushed but he remembered that he was supposed to show confidence so he pushed his unease aside and bowed before the vampire, but without breaking eye contact.  
“Oh a gentleman how rare, I am Amora and you must be Thor.”  
She almost glided towards the blonde, completely ignoring the Scrapper and Volstagg, extending her hand to Thor. With a smile he grabbed her hand and let his lips ghost over the cold skin, he noticed the slight shiver that went through the vampire.  
“I try my best Milady but sadly never managed to truly become one,” he said looking up to her with a teasing grin.  
The vampire giggled and finally looked at the Scrapper, “you said something about an interesting human not a prince charming dear, I will have to double pay you.”  
Thor glanced at Volstagg before he looked back at the vampire, “you pay her?” Amora smiled and he instinctively tensed as he saw her teeth.  
“Oh yes I am in search of a champion that will fight for me in the contest,” Amora said hooking her arm around Thor’s and leading him deeper inside her mansion, “and I told 147 to find someone suitable for me, everyone is searching right now.”  
The Scrapper followed next to Volstagg who looked around slightly alarmed.  
“The contest?”  
Amora smiled up to Thor, “yes, the contest of champions. Every few decades the Grandmaster summons his brothers, the elders, and they will have the contest of Champions. Every vampire is allowed to send in a champion of their own and if their champion wins, the vampire rises in status and the Champion receives a prize of his choosing from the elders.”  
“Can the winner ask for everything?” Volstagg asked from behind them. Amora answered looking at Thor like he asked the question, “yes, of course it has to be in the realm of the possible but yes, you can ask for everything.”  
Thor smiled down at her, “well I’d love to be your champion, Milady.” 

Loki woke groggy and tired. From experience he could tell that the Grandmaster had drugged him heavily enough to make him pass out and seeing that he couldn’t remember anything from the meeting he was right.  
With a sigh he slid to the edge of the bed that, to his surprise, was empty. Loki looked around but he couldn’t spot the Grandmaster and since there were no sounds coming from the bathroom he figured that he was all alone, for the moment.  
He got on his feet and walked into the bathroom taking a shower and drinking some water because his tongue felt like piece of old leather and didn’t taste much better either. The Grandmaster didn’t like it when Loki drank something else than blood and the expensive alcohol the Grandmaster was so found of.  
It made no sense for a vampire to eat or drink but once in a while the vampire enjoyed the sharp taste of his alcohol, though it had little to no effect on him.  
Loki guessed that it was just an old habit of him, maybe when he was still human the Grandmaster had been an alcoholic. With a sigh Loki checked himself out in the mirror as he heard voices from the living room.  
He dried himself and wrapped a bathrobe around himself, the only bit of clothing he was allowed to wear, once in a while, and followed the sounds.  
The Grandmaster was sitting on the couch, his laptop in front of him, talking to someone. Loki had been so surprised finding out that the vampire actually used and sometimes abused the internet.  
From his appearance he would have bet that the Grandmaster couldn’t even operate a simple phone. The elder had proven him wrong as he was very well-versed with technology and often used it for private and business matters.  
Right now he was talking to another vampire with white hair and a bored expression. Vampires on Skype sounds like a stupid TV show, Loki thought shaking his head; they probably even used chat roulette.  
“Ah hey Loki, come here ah…why are you wearing this? Take it off,” the Grandmaster said waving his hand and motion him to come closer.  
Loki ignored his order and sat down next to the vampire nodding to the white haired one on the screen. The bored looking vampire studied him for a moment before looking at the Grandmaster again, “and I have to come?”  
“Yes you have brother,” the Grandmaster turned to Loki, “he is my brother one of us five elders.” He turned back to his brother, “what would the contest without the collector? Maybe you will even find something that you can include in to your collection.”  
The old vampire didn’t look convinced, “I will come but you owe me a Ming vase.” The Grandmaster sighed theatrically, “oh brother every time you take one of my collectives. Well fine see ya bro.”  
The Collector didn’t respond and simply ended the call. Loki raised an eyebrow, “what is the contest?” The Grandmaster closed the laptop and casually opened the robe Loki was wearing.  
“The contest is well a contest. Every decade if I am not otherwise occupied I call my brothers up for it and we organize a great spectacle.”  
Loki looked away as the Grandmaster pulled the robe over his pale shoulders. The vampire started to caress the soft skin with his long cold fingers.  
“Every vampire as unimportant as he or she might be is able to send in a champion of their own and they fight to death or until one of them gives up.”  
Loki felt anger rise inside of him, “so you vampires don’t even fight yourself, you send in innocents or even force them?”  
The Grandmaster looked at him like he was a silly little child, “of course we don’t fight each other dear, that is something we do the rest of the time but during the contest it is forbidden for a vampire to spill the blood of another vampire.”  
Loki tried to stand but the Grandmaster put a hand on his tight, keeping him seated. The vampire smiled and ran a hand over Loki’s stomach, “and we normally don’t force anyone to participate. Some champions have to fight since they owe some vampire a debt but normally they come freely.”  
Loki tried to push his hands away but the Grandmaster, fed up with his struggling, just grabbed both his wrists and pulled them up and behind his head.  
“What motivation could they possibly have?” Loki spat out and tried to fight the steel grip around his wrists. The Grandmaster chuckled, “it is kind of like it is with the fairies, the winner gets a wish. The winner gets the chance to wish for anything possible from us elders and we will have to obey.  
Loki stilled for a moment and looked at his captor, “everything?” The vampire continued to caress his chest and stomach until he began to rub his cock, “yes, but normally it is only boring stuff like, please turn me into a vampire, too or please make me rich.”  
The old being shrugged and massaged Loki’s cock to full hardness. Loki gasped and gritted his teeth, “well now I can understand why someone would be so crazy.”  
The Grandmaster smiled, “right? It is so easy to manipulate humans, but you, you my dear are special.” Loki hissed at him but the Grandmaster didn’t let him speak since he placed his lips over the boy’s.  
“I am so glad that you came to me that day, I don’t know what I would do without you,” he cooed and Loki whimpered as his thumb rubbed the sensitive tip of his cock.  
“You would torment some other unfortunate soul,” Loki managed to say earning a displeased look from the vampire. Once in a while Loki thought it might not be such a good idea to taunt an ancient powerful creature that basically held his life in his hands but most of the time he just didn’t care.  
The Grandmaster was thinking about biting the younger but this time he wanted him to actually feel what he was doing to him, he knew Loki hated that.  
The boy shook his head as he fought his desire but involuntary bucked his hips to thrust into the cold hand. The vampire smiled, “I think you will enjoy the contest, my champion is great and he will destroy everyone in his way.”  
Loki tried to focus on talking but failed almost miserably, “is…is it not ah unfair…gods if you elders…also participate?”  
The Grandmaster watched his lips as he tightened his grip around his cock, “no, it just adds to the excitement.” Loki moaned and gasped as he came all over the Grandmaster’s hand.  
The vampire watched with a greedy expression and bit the boy right under the collar to taste his now sweetened blood. Loki whimpered but the drug made him relax and enjoy the treatment he was receiving.  
Vampires loved drinking blood during or after sex, the victim was flooded with hormones and other sweets that made them taste like heaven. For Loki it was not nearly as enjoyable as for the Grandmaster, not that the vampire cared much.  
The Grandmaster never kept a human for that long, he normally didn’t even bother to put his collar onto them but Loki was different. He was not boring.  
The boy kept trying to run away until he noticed that the vampire was able to find him anywhere if he wore the collar and that other vampires would try to catch him once they spotted him.  
After that he tried to get rid of it but it ended in him accidently hurting himself so badly that he almost died. He never tried again but started to gather information about the thing and the Grandmaster had been happy to tell him about it.  
The collar was infused with magic, the Grandmaster’s very own magic and it bound him to the vampire. If he wanted he was also be able to read the boy’s mind but he refused to do that, it would only spoil the fun.  
Also the boy never stopped fighting him, he would try to sneak around, call for help or do other funny things. One time he tried to set up a trap that would have killed the Grandmaster, if he were human. He could still hear the boy cry out from his punishment.  
Still the vampire enjoyed the company of his little human pet and so he took care of him and gladly one thing he never needed to fear was Loki hurting himself. The boy was not happy with his situation but he never tried to harm himself, except for that one incident, and if he didn’t know better he was waiting for something, or someone.  
The Grandmaster let go of the boy and sealed the bite with the tip of his tongue drawing a moan from the dazed boy. One thing he truly didn’t understand was how he was still able to fight his desire. Every other human would throw themselves at him, be it for the drug, the blood or the sex but Loki wanted none of that. 

Loki woke once again groggy and in a bad mood. The vampire had left him on the couch and where he lay on his back his dried spent on his stomach. With a sigh he sat up and looked around. The room was filled with sunlight and Loki was surprised that the blinds were not down.  
Normally all the vampires had homes where the blinds would automatically go down once the sun started to rise and go up again when it was completely dark. Loki walked towards the window enjoying the now unfamiliar warmth on his skin, gods how he missed that.  
He enjoyed the view of the city for a moment longer until the blinds began to move down. Loki let his head fall forwards knowing who most likely has turned the switch.  
“You are mean.”  
The Grandmaster leaned in the doorway and watched as his lover was getting cloaked into darkness, “once in a while. Come into bed love I want to cuddle.”  
Loki stared at the window but didn’t move, he felt so sad right now he just wanted to curl up and cry. He slowly blinked and looked at the vampire, “why did you do that? Why are you punishing me?”  
The Grandmaster walked slowly up to him and put his arms around his chest, “I am not punishing you Loki; you are mine and always will be and I just want you to realize that.” Loki bit his lip and gave a quick nod before getting dragged into the bedroom and onto the gigantic bed that was covered in blankets and pillows. 

It was two weeks until the contest started and Loki was already dreading it. Normally the only person who was allowed to touch him besides the Grandmaster was Topaz and only if the Grandmaster had agreed to it beforehand, Loki should have been more grateful for that.  
The Collector was currently standing in front of him examining him like he was a piece of art on display. Only difference, the man was allowed to touch.  
The Grandmaster had cuffed Loki’s hands behind his back and connected the cuffs to the back of his collar while two chains, one right, the other left, were fixed to the wall and made sure he was unable to move away.  
“He is remarkable for a human but I cannot spot anything unusual, brother.”  
Loki gritted his teeth and played with the thought of biting his hand as it touched his face, he didn’t in the end too great was his fear that he would be gagged and worse.  
The Collector seemed to see his inner turmoil and quirked the corner of his mouth, “he is feisty isn’t he?” His brother was sitting at the couch a glass of some ancient wine in hand and watching, “oh you have no idea once in a while it is like rodeo in bed with him.”  
Both laughed, well the Grandmaster laughed, the Collector made a strangled sound that kind of reminded of a laugh. Loki hissed at the Collector but the old vampire ignored him, “may I taste him?”  
The Grandmaster gave him an intense look, “yes but no biting.” His brother made a mock bow and pulled out a knife that made Loki tense up. The Grandmaster smiled almost lovingly at him, “oh dear don’t worry did I ever let harm come your way?”  
Loki didn’t bother to answer as the Collector moved closer and the tip of the knife cut through his skin right above his left nipple. The blade was sharp enough that he didn’t feel the cut until a few drops of blood tickled out of it.  
The Collector quickly lapped it up brushing his nipple with the flat of his tongue. The Grandmaster watched with a smirk.  
“Well dearest brother he tastes exquisite but I cannot tell if there is something else about him.”  
The Grandmaster sighed and moved behind Loki. He put his chin down on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, “maybe the Explorer will have an answer to this.”  
Loki tried to shake of the vampire but nothing happened and he couldn’t move much anyway. The white haired vampire studied him, “he is not addicted to your blood at all?”  
The Grandmaster let out a sound that was almost a whine, “yes he doesn’t want anything I have to offer.” His brother grabbed Loki’s chin to stare into his eyes, “interesting.”  
“He even craves human food still. Can you believe that? My blood pushed aside for something like…what do humans eat nowadays?”  
The Collector licked his lips, “I have no idea but this is even more interesting. Did he have other blood besides yours?” The Grandmaster lifted his head, Loki couldn’t see his face but he sounded offended, “no! Of course not he is mine.”  
The other vampire nodded absently, “but maybe he just doesn’t react to your blood, may I try something?”  
Loki knew what was about to happen and began to struggle once again. The Grandmaster hesitated for a moment but his brother spoke up again before he could refuse, “how about we make it a wager? If he reacts to my blood I get to keep him, if not you keep him and I let you have that painting I won from you last year.”  
Loki whimpered, he knew damn well that the Grandmaster was unable to resist any kind of bet and since it was his life on the line he didn’t like it the least. Of course the older vampire had to agree, “well let’s try it then I am curious too after all.”  
The Collector slit his wrist and pushed the bleeding cut against Loki’s lips but he kept them sealed shut. The vampire raised an eyebrow, “truly interesting, some assistance brother? I don’t want to hurt your pet.”  
The Grandmaster chuckled and grabbed Loki’s jaw forcing it open so a few drops dripped inside his mouth. Loki made a sound of protest but he was ignored.  
The warm blood flooded his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow it as the Grandmaster pinched his nose. To his surprise it tasted different. Loki didn’t like drinking blood but he got used to the weird taste over the years.  
The Grandmaster’s blood tasted sweet almost sickly sweet sometimes and other times it was a little sharp but the Collertor’s tasted sour.  
Not like lemons but something else, sour and a little bitter it reminded him of tea for a moment. He didn’t like it more or less than the Grandmaster’s blood but it was nice to have something different once in a while.  
The Collector pulled his wrist away and Loki inhaled deeply glad to be let go. He swallowed the last drops but refused to lick his lips, he didn’t want them to get funny ideas.  
The white haired vampire studied his face while licking over the cut on his wrist, “and? Do you want more?” Loki stared at him. Did he? No not really, at least that was what he believed.  
“No, I would love to have some pizza,” he swallowed as he thought about that cheesy treat, “gods I miss food.” The Grandmaster laughed and the Collector made a face, “I guess you won brother.”  
The Grandmaster kissed Loki on his cheek, “don’t be mad Taneleer I know what we are going to do, we will celebrate Loki’s and mine two years anniversary and you will join me in the fun.”  
Loki paled, “wait, do I get a say in that?” The Collector grinned and leaned forward, “what do you think little one?” The Grandmaster chuckled and Loki felt a cold hand on his ass and the familiar wetness between his cheeks.  
“I go first of course!” The Grandmaster announced and his brother rolled his eyes.  
“Of course.” 

The Grandmaster was breathing heavily one hand in the raven locks while the other was placed on Loki’s hip. He thrusted deep inside only to pull almost all the way outside again, slowly and almost gently, Loki grunted every time.  
The Collector watched from his spot on the couch sipping some of the expensive alcohol the Grandmaster had offered him. Loki tried to ignore him but his stares seemed to burn into his skin.  
“He doesn’t look like he is enjoying your treatment,” the vampire stated. The Grandmaster chuckled and moved a hand around Loki’s waist to rub his half hard cock, “yes he always tries to deny himself pleasure.”  
With a few strokes Loki was hard and whimpered but the Grandmaster didn’t let go. The collector watched licking his lips, “how long are you going to draw this out brother? I want my share of the fun.”  
The older vampire clicked his tongue and rolled his hips to hit Loki’s prostate drawing out a moan from the boy. Only a few thrusts later he stiffed and moaned as he came.  
“So impatient alright you can go.”  
Loki tried to catch his breath but he had barely time to do so as the Collector already went behind him and pushed into him. He didn’t waste time and begun to thrust hard into the boy making him yelp each time.  
“How rough can I go on him?”  
Loki’s eyes shot to the Grandmaster who now sat on the couch drinking something and enjoying the show. He tilted his head pretending to think, “don’t make him bleed, a few scratches and bruises are alright but spare his face.” The Collector grinned and both hands on Loki’s hips tightened to the point where he was sure bruises would appear.  
“Please don’t,” was all Loki could say as the Collector began his brutal pace. Loki was pushed forwards and chocked as the collar cut off his air supply but thankfully the Grandmaster took pity on him and clicked his fingers.  
Loki fell forward as the chains on the sides of his collar disappeared and if it hadn’t been for the Collector he would have kissed the floor. The vampire held him up and set him down on the floor still keeping his brutal pace but now Loki didn’t have to fear to die from strangulation.  
He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over and once he felt the vampire getting sloppy in his movements, he exhaled.  
It was finally over.  
The Collector got up and tucked himself in without a word, not that Loki expected something, and sat down on the couch.  
“You are right En the boy is something but I really can’t tell what is so special about him.”  
The two vampires completely ignored the panting human on the floor and Loki cursed internally. He was worn out, in pain and quite pissed but he knew that this was far from over. As soon as one of them would get tired of talking it was back to fucking. He closed his eyes, “G-Grandmaster?”  
The old vampire looked at him in surprise, Loki rarely addressed him. A smile appeared on his lips, “yes my dear?” Loki swallowed and straightened his back still kneeling on the floor, “may I have some water please?”  
The Grandmaster sighed theatrically, “you see what I mean, he just got blood but he asks for human drinks, I don’t know what to do.” He clicked his fingers and the chains that bound Loki’s hands disappeared.  
Slowly he got on his feet wincing as pain shot through his ass and lower back. The vampires didn’t miss that, “oh dear I might have actually hurt him,” the Collector smirked.  
His brother rolled his eyes, “really Taneleer do you need to always break my toys?” Both laughed and Loki felt his hatred for those two grow.  
The Grandmaster poured another glass of alcohol and offered it to Loki, “at least drink this boy, that scotch is as old as you are.” Loki glared at the vampire but took the glass and sipped it; he still preferred it over blood.  
The Grandmaster was pleased and turned back to his brother, “the others will arrive in a few days so we have enough time to plan the tournament. Do you have a champion brother?”  
The Collector rolled his eyes, “En you know I don’t participate in your stupid games and as always I don’t have a champion.”  
The Grandmaster made a displeased sound, “oh why? We all participate but you have to always be the party pooper. So boring.”  
Taneleer rolled his eyes and looked back to Loki who tensed immediately; gladly the vampire didn’t make any advances towards him. Loki wondered if he could safely disappear and glanced at the door, “you want to go?”  
His eyes wandered back to the Grandmaster, of course he had noticed his look, “I was thinking about a shower.” The vampire grinned broadly, “mind if I join in?”  
Loki hated to shower with him, “please don’t I always freeze to death when you are with me.” The Grandmaster laughed, “ah well yes I can see why you don’t like it that much. Very well go little one freshen up for dinner.”  
Loki nodded and left the room, he knew better than hoping he would get anything solid to eat for a change. He quickly got into the shower and began to scrub his skin clean.  
It was bad enough to get used by the Grandmaster but now his brother too, gods how he hated those human sized ticks. For a moment he stared at the bathrobe that hung on the door but with a sigh he just exited the bathroom and went straight to bed, so if they wished to abuse him some more he would at least be comfortable. 

Loki lay sprawled over the long white couch that the Grandmaster was sitting on while resting his head in the old vampires lap. The elder slowly caressed his head while the other elders watched them with interest.  
Loki eyed each of them carefully. The Collector had no human or something else with him; he simply sat in an uncomfortable but expensive looking chair never taking off his stupid white gloves.  
The Gardener sat on the floor his feet bare while a weird talking tree, yes Loki had heard it talk, stood behind him holding up a potted plant it had received from the Grandmaster and stroking its leaves.  
Loki would have freaked out if his time with the Grandmaster hadn’t taught him to simply accept that there were more things than humans and vampires.  
The Trader was a tall and exotic looking man with a carefully groomed black beard and clothing almost as colourful as the Grandmaster’s, he had two identical looking tall dark skinned humans behind him, both of them wore a silver collar.  
The Explorer wore some worn out clothes and he was sitting in a comfortable but equally worn out leather armchair, behind him stood a female vampire holding bags of scrolls and papers.  
He and the Trader were the ones that stared at Loki in the most intense way. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed the fabric of the Grandmaster’s robe tightly seeking protection.  
The vampire noticed of course and with a chuckle patted his head reassuringly, but he was too proud of his pet than to do anything against his brothers.  
“Do you want to sell the human?”  
The elder faced his brother the Trader shaking his head, “he is not for sale he is too precious for that.” The Collector nodded, “indeed he is rather special, he doesn’t get addicted to blood.”  
At that the Gardner looked up, quite curious, the Trader raised an eyebrow and the Explorer chuckled. The Grandmaster frowned at his youngest brother, “you don’t believe it?”  
“No I don’t En and do you know why? Because I have been everywhere and have tasted every kind of human and fed them all my blood and none were able to withstand it.”  
Loki knew where this was heading so he tried to sit up but the Grandmaster simply put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.  
“Do you want make it a wager?” 

Thor was one of many, many other men and women who entered the contest and he was glad about it. He was standing between them looking around the gigantic arena where they would fight and there high above them all there was a large balcony where the Grandmaster sat.  
Thor tried to get a better look on him but was unable to so he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, before smiling darkly.  
His time has finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the elders truly look so I just made stuff up here  
> The next chapter is already being made so yes it will be continued  
> I hope you had fun reading so please leave a Kudos and/or a comment below  
> Thank you all


End file.
